Scott Cawthon
Not what you were looking for? See Scott Cawthon (disambiguation). |-| Main= (Born February 31, 1971 in Houston, Texas, United States) is the developer of the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, including Five Nights at Freddy's, 2, 3, 4, Sister Location, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, and Ultimate Custom Night. He is also part of Hope Animation, which is a "project of Christian animators" aiming to spread the teachings of Jesus Christ. He has also developed a few other indie games, although most of these can no longer be found on his website. He currently resides in Texas, USA with his family. Official Profiles *Twitter *Youtube *Twitch *Steam *Tumblr *IndieDB *Reddit List of Games * The Desolate Hope - Steam (Freeware) * The Pilgrim's Progress - Hope Animation ($5.66) * The Desolate Room - ScottGames (Freeware) * Legacy of Flan 4: Flan Rising - ScottGames (Freeware) * Doofas the Dinosaur * Iffermoon * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. * 8-Bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit! * Chubby Hurdles * Slumberfish * Cropple * Pimp My Dungeon (Mobile version only) * Fart Hotel * Golden Galaxy * Use Holy Water! * Pogoduck * Shell Shatter * Forever Quester * FighterMageBard * Gemsa * Kitty in the Crowd * Spooky Scan * 20 Useless Apps * Elemage * Stellar Gun * Gunball * Ships of Chaos * Legacy of Flan 1 * Legacy of Flan 2 * Legacy of Flan 3 * Flanville Mobile App Stores A number of Scott's games are on mobile platforms, which can be found on the pages below: * Google Play Store * iPhone App Store External links *Scott Cawthon | Hope Animation *Christian Developer Spotlight - Scott Cawthon *An announcement from Scott about his Social media accounts. |-|Trivia = *When Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. came out, a lot of people complained that the animation and characters in it looked like "animatronic dolls." This sent Scott into a deep depression. However, before he was ready to quit the video game making business entirely, he realized he could take advantage of this and make it into a game, and thus Five Nights at Freddy's was born. *Scott's avatar comes from another game he made - There is no Pause Button! *Scott is the father of three children and resides in Texas. *Scott has stated his favorite Bible verse is Psalm 46:10, “''Be still, and know that I am God; I will be exalted among the nations, I will be exalted in the earth.” *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is a game he occasionally plays, as stated in one of his interviews. *Scott voices Phone Guy and Phone Dude in the first three games of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. **He has also made cameo appearances in FNaF 57: Freddy in Space and Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. *The idea of being stuck in one spot and unable to move may have been taken from Sit 'N Survive, one of Scott's other games. *After the release of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Scott removed all information from his official site and replaced it with an image of the word, "offline." Over the next several weeks, his website began to show signs of life: **As of November 16, 2014, Scott's website only displayed the site header and the word "offline." Brightening the picture shows small text in the bottom left corner of the image saying "until next time." When viewing the image's code, one could find that the alt-text read "soon." ***This "soon" was removed on December 8, 2014, but was re-added the same day - likely a mistake. **On December 6, 2014, when brightened, Scott's website had a very large number three on the bottom right. This is possibly hinting at a third installment to the Five Nights at Freddy's series. The same day, however, the large three was removed from the bottom right, leaving only the word "offline." This third image did not include the words "until next time," either. **On December 7, 2014, the 3 was re-added. Furthermore, when viewing the page's source, it displays the keywords of the page as: "five, nights, at, freddys, 30 years later, only one." Earlier versions read "20 years later," and "only one left." **As of December 9th, 2014, the 3 was removed and replaced by a "Merry Christmas!" message below the "offline" text. The page's source has also changed to say "five nights at freddys, taking a break, Merry Christmas everyone! :)" instead of "five, nights, at, freddys, 30 years later, only one". The "soon" alt-text has also been removed again. **On January 3rd, the "offline" image was replaced with a picture of a deteriorated animatronic suit's face looking out from the darkness with the accompanying text, "I am still here." When brightened, a tiny gray 3 can be seen in the bottom-right corner. In the source code, there is text that says "I remain" - replacing the previous Christmas message. The source code also reveals that this new image is named "fnaf3.jpg." This new image is considered the first official teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's 3. **On January 14th, the deteriorated animatronic image was replaced with a picture of the Animatronics' empty heads, including the Paper Plate Man, inside a box. A big, red "3" is seen above them. When the image is brightened you can see the deteriorated animatronic from the first teaser image to the right of the box. The source code still has the "I remain" text, but the image is named "whatcanweuse.jpg". * The web address " fazbearentertainment.com " redirects to Scott's website. * Most of his information was revealed on a bio Hope Animation's website. * Scott's website was updated on December 14 to warn fans about impersonators: "This is a just friendly holiday reminder to not believe everything you hear. I do NOT have a twitter or twitch account. Only believe information from my official email, my official youtube account, and my official website, Scottgames.com. Thanks and have a Merry Christmas!". ** On January 3rd, the text under the teaser image was updated to inform the community about fan games and that they should be supportive of them: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games. It only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" ** On January 8th, Scott's warning is modified differently as: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear; I do NOT have a Twitch or Twitter account. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Also, please do not call any phone numbers that you believe may be associated with the game. There are NO real phone numbers associated with the game. Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games; it only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" * Scott is aware of the Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki, as evidenced by a post on his reddit account. * Scott is one of the only human characters in the series seen outside of minigame cutscenes with the other being Michael Afton and Mike Schmidt. |-| Gallery= Games DoofasTheDinosaur.jpg|The image of Doofas the Dinosaur, Scott's first video game he made since 1989. Legacy of Flan.png Stellar Gun.png|Stellar Gun Junkyard Apocalypse.png Legend of White Whale.png|The Legend of White Whale Chup's Quest.png Bogart.jpg|Bogart Bogart 2.jpg|Bogart 2: Return of Bogart M.O.O.N.png|M.O.O.N The Desolate Room.png Iffermoon.jpg|Iffermoon progressbanner.jpg TDHtitle.jpg Use Holy Water.jpg|Scott's very first Mobile game Chippee_&_Son's_Lumber_Co._image.jpg Cropple.jpg Forever Quester.png Slumberfish.png Aquatic Critters Slots.jpg Bad Waiter Tip Calculator.png|Bad Waiter Tip Calculator Pimp My Dungeon.jpg|Pimp My Dungeon Golden Galaxy.png 20 Useless Apps.jpg|20 Useless Apps Fighter Mage Bard.png Scott's Fantasy Slots.png Spooky Scan.jpg Fart Hotel.png|Fart Hotel PogoDuck.jpg|PogoDuck Gemsa.png 8-Bit RPG Creator.png Shell Shatter.png Chubby Hurdles.png Sit_'N_Survive.jpg Kitty in the Crowd.png Bible Story Slots.png|Bible Story Slots Dark Prisms.jpg|Dark Prisms Jumbo Slots Collection.jpg There is no_Pause Button.jpg|There is no Pause Button! Rage Quit.jpg|RageQuit FiveNightsAtFreddysPromo.png FNAF 2 picture.png FNaF3 Steam Greenlight Icon.png|Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Fnaf 4 desktop icon.jpg|Five Nights at Freddy's 4 FNaFWorld-SteamHeader.jpg 175x175bb.jpg|Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location FFPS Steam Header.jpg UCN-header.jpg Helpwantedteaser2.jpg FNaF-AR-icon.png|Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery FreddyInSpace2.png Logos 3D Cornerstore.jpg|Scott's old shopping online website called "3D Cornerstore" ScottGames_original_logo.jpg|The oldest version of Scott Games logo. Title2.jpg|Scott Games has changed design for the announce of a fourth game and Nightmare Freddy teaser. Title2 B.jpg|Scott Games logo was changed once again with the Nightmare Bonnie teaser. Title2 (1).jpg|Scott Games website yet again changed with Nightmare Chica and this logo. Nightmarefoxytitle.jpg|Nightmare Foxy and this logo appeared on Scott Games for yet another teaser. Miscellaneous FNAF2EarlyRelease.png|Scott releases Five Nights at Freddy's 2 over a month early! Scott Debunking Fake Accounts.png|Scott on his Steam account warning against impersonators. scott.jpg|Scott warning his fans against impersonators, this time on his official website. FNaF 3 IndieDB Info.png|Scott letting everyone know about IndieDB pages. Scott-TwitterProfile.jpg|Scott's IRL profile photo from his Twitter account. Scott Icon Larger.png|Scott's ever-present avatar take from There is No Pause Button. Scott-cawthon-family.jpg|Scott and his Wife and 2 Sons as a Family Photo Scott with his Noah's Ark poster.jpg|Scott with his Noah's Ark poster TurtleToes and Scott.jpg|TurtleToes and Scott at the Swimming Pool Videos An Interview with Scott Cawthon|Dawko's interview with Scott Cawthon for Five Nights at Freddy's 4th anniversary. Category:People Category:Developers